


Feeling Lucky

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e13 Irresistible (X-Files), kiss cam moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder takes Scully to a basketball game.





	Feeling Lucky

The stuffy air reminds her of gym class in high school. Her hand is entwined with Mulder’s as he leads them to their seats. She hasn’t been to a basketball game since she was a teenager and she feels like not much has changed. They squeeze past a couple of fans, apologizing with every step. Scully sighs when she sits in one of the small plastic chairs. A man wearing a Knicks hat is next to her, chewing on a hot dog, glancing at her. She scoots closer to Mulder and their thighs touch.

“Isn’t this great?” he yells at her with a huge grin on his face. Just seeing him like this makes it worth it. Coming here, of course, was Mulder’s idea. Scully can imagine more interesting ways to spend the day than watching men in shorts chase an orange ball. It was Melissa who made her accept Mulder’s invitation to the game. ‘When was the last time you had fun, Dana?’ Her big sister asked and when Scully couldn’t think of an answer, she knew she’d call Mulder and say yes.

Now here they are.

Mulder opens the bag of peanuts he bought, claiming they went with every sporting event. He doesn’t even take his eyes off the court when he offers her the bag. This, she realizes as she snatches it out of his hand, is not a date. She didn’t think it was one. Not until Melissa mentioned it as a possibility.

“Did you see that, Scully? What a move!” Whatever he’s referring to, Scully didn’t see it. The game, just as she suspected, doesn’t interest her. Watching Mulder, however, now that’s something she can do. He doesn’t notice her eyes on him. Or if he does, he doesn’t mention it. His hands are on his knees as his head follows the movement on the court, like a ping pong ball.

“What the fuck!” Scully’s seatmate screams and she startles, nearly jumping into Mulder’s lap. He looks at her, his eyes wandering over her whole body as if he were seeing her for the first time. His eyes linger on her tight jeans for a second; she hasn’t worn them in so long and was surprised that they still fit. She’s glad she decided to wear them today.

“You all right?” he asks her with a toothy grin and she nods.

“Can you… just scoot over a bit?” she asks him, wanting to get as far away from the other man as possible.

“You can sit in my lap if you want,” Mulder jokes but makes more space for her. Their thighs are pressed together and even though it’s not cold here at all, Scully shivers. “How do you like the game so far?”

“It’s good,” she lies. She hasn’t been paying any attention. Judging by his chuckle, Mulder is on to her. He says something and she can’t hear, because of the incessant cheering and yelling around them. Her eyes go to his lips and follow their movement.

“What did you say?” Scully leans her head closer and yells the words into his ear. Her hand lands on his thigh to steady herself. If anyone were to see them here, what would they think? But she doesn’t take her hand away and waits for him to repeat his words.

“I owed you a game.” His face is so close that she can feel his breath on her skin. There’s a hint of salt in his scent from the peanuts, from the sunflower seeds he had in the car; he smells like Mulder. She doesn’t know what he’s talking about and her face must reflect that because Mulder smiles at her, leaning even closer.

“I wanted to take you to a football game when…,” he trails off, doesn’t need to say more. When Pfaster happened. As if she could forget that man, that case. An invisible band tightens around her wrists and she scratches her skin, trying not to think about her tormentor’s face. The crowd cheers as someone scores, but Mulder’s eyes remain on hers. Scully nods, a silent thank you.

“I thought maybe basketball was a better idea.”

“It was.”

Scully takes a deep, relieving breath when halftime is announced. The game has captured her with its quick turns and its action after all. But she needs a break. The Knicks hat next to her gets up, presumably to get more food and beer. Mulder stretches and yawns.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you a hot dog?”

“No, thank you, I’m fine.” He hangs back and just as Scully is about to send him on his way to buy himself something to eat, the lights go out and cheesy music starts playing.

“Folks, get ready for our… kiss cam!” The crowd cheers and hollers as the first couple appears on screen. Mulder chuckles as he watches the young man and woman kiss awkwardly. The next pair is older, much more certain, and Scully hears people behind her aww'ing. She smiles, watching the happy couples in love.

And then, just like that, her smile is on the big screen.

“What the…” Biting her lip, she turns to Mulder, who looks just as stunned. He recovers and licks his lips. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no.

“Kiss!” someone yells somewhere.

“It’s the kiss cam! You have to kiss!”

“Just say the word and I’ll back off,” Mulder says, but he’s so close that his words land fully on her lips. His nose bumps hers and it’s so ridiculous that she decides it doesn’t matter. “We don’t have to-” Scully doesn’t let him finish. She presses her lips against his and the whole arena goes wild. The earth moves, or at least the ground under their feet does, as people stomp their feet and cheer for them.

She can’t say how long it lasts, two seconds or twenty. The atmosphere quiets down, but her heart is pounding in her chest and she’s not sure she could hear anything else anyway.

“That was,” Mulder begins, licking his lips. His pupils are dilated. She did that. She really did that.

“I shouldn’t have done-” His finger lands on her lips.

“I liked it. Did you like it?” With his finger still on her lips, all she can do is nod. Her face must be flushed; her cheeks feel like they’re on fire. She just admitted that she liked kissing Mulder, her best friend and partner.

“Good. I’d like to do it again sometime?” he’s asking her if he can kiss her again in the future. He takes his finger off her lips and she misses it. There’s her answer. She gives him a small nod, and can’t help but giggle.

“Thank you for taking me to the game, Mulder. Sometimes you really have the best ideas.” She kisses his cheek and he beams at her. She snuggles into his side for the rest of the game, feeling lucky.


End file.
